


「带卡」杀手和小白狗

by Pinako



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinako/pseuds/Pinako
Summary: 前世今生的现代paro有带琳卡连环追尾单箭头有一句话柱斑是纯爱（大概
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

白牙死了的事情，带土是在饭桌上知道的。一个多小时以前，他拧完任务目标的人头，给白牙的邮箱发了地址和处理期限以后，觉得嘴巴和心一并馋了，便溜溜达达去琳开的洋食屋，坐下点完单，便是含情脉脉地看着女孩在店里忙活。

这时候鼬给他打电话，说白牙死了。

“啊？那我今天的活怎么办，没人收拾了。”带土一勺冰淇淋停在嘴边，“不会闹大吧？”

“没有，白牙的儿子去处理了。”

带土听着不可思议：“白牙还有儿子？！”

“是啊，看着跟你差不多大，细胳膊细腿，锻炼得不错，活干得也利索，不比他父亲差。”鼬四平八稳的声线在电流里听着有些催眠，“知道这人叫什么吗？”带土松了口气重新开始吃圣代，“联系方式给了没，我以后继续找他算了。”

“还是白牙。”

带土嚯了一声：“好家伙，这是要做成家族企业啊。”他劈了叉的声音笑嘻嘻：“大家都是送终一条龙服务的，咱们管开头，白牙管结尾，不错不错。”

另一边的鼬很明显懒得理他，很矜持地表达一番注意安全别暴尸街头的关心，利索挂了电话。

带土把手机放回兜里，他点的咖喱猪排饭也正好被琳端上来。“刚刚吃完冰的就吃这么油腻的东西，带土，这样对肠胃很不好哦。”琳还穿着围裙，大概是店里已经过了做生意的时间，女孩直接坐到带土对面，笑眯眯地看着男孩大快朵颐。

咖喱是辣味的，带土的脸热得发红，他不羞于在琳面前掩饰，一个劲夸女孩做得好吃。然而琳接下来的话给他浇了一头冷水：“刚刚卡卡西打电话过来，拜托我做一份炒乌冬让你带回去。”

“他怎么知道我在这儿？”带土停下搜刮碗底酱汁的动作，脸也不红了，脑子里旗木卡卡西笑眯眯一张煞白的脸，简直阴魂不散，“就说我没来，让他饿着。而且他自己不是会做饭吗，我记得家里还有秋刀鱼啊。”

琳很耐心，向带土转告卡卡西的解释：“卡卡西今天不太舒服，是我说做一份东西带给他吃，他拗不过才点了炒乌冬，毕竟是店里做起来最方便的东西了。”

“最简单的应该是他自己爬起来煮泡面，再说了，琳做的东西我还要花钱才能吃，凭什么卡卡西就能免费点餐啊。”带土气哼哼地掏钱包：“不行，我把他的炒乌冬也付了，等回去就说他欠我钱。”

琳被他逗得直笑：“我就看你过几天还记不记得他欠你一碗乌冬面。”虽然这么说，她递给带土的打包盒上面还放着一份红豆糕，是洋食屋里不会卖的东西，“我尝试着做了点和果子，带土帮我尝尝看。”

野原琳是世界上最美好的女孩。

带土心中很敬畏地称颂，为表尊敬用双手接过打包盒：“晚上品尝后，我必定千字反馈送上。”

他蹬着自行车回租的公寓，速度很快，毕竟卡卡西说他不舒服，他心里也是担心得很。病得连饭都没法做，可别饿晕在家里啊。

虽然和琳说要卡卡西自己煮泡面，但实际上他们两位单身青年的合租房中，完全没有这样罪恶的食品的存在。

带土拧人脖子也不是凭空一身力气，保持身体素质算是他工作的基本要求，而卡卡西，这个人面相上似乎已经到了餐风饮露的境界，可作为一个端起各种摄像器材到处跑的摄影师，他也有着很良好的生活习惯。

所以他们家里出了带土偶尔放纵的甜食，最垃圾的食物就是亲热天堂——卡卡西的精神食粮。

拎着乌冬面和红豆糕，带土推开门，里面光线柔和，电视里纪录片悠扬的配乐在隔音的大门开启后传出来。

我今天杀了个人，亲手。带土站在玄关，倒也不是突然有了什么尊重生命的思想，只是觉得格格不入。

卡卡西毛茸茸的脑袋就在这时候探出来，他看起来洗了个澡，刚刚吹干的头发在发梢还有些超市，将炸毛压下去一些，深灰色的眼睛将他衬托得更像某种温驯的动物。

山羊？

狗？

卡卡西倒是蛮喜欢狗的，经常说要养八只，结果自己同意了说可以在家里养一只，又摆手说算了算了。

然而等卡卡西一开口，什么杀了个人，什么白牙死了，什么像狗想赡养，都跟个屁一样从带土脑子里吹了出去。

“哦？是琳亲手做的红豆糕吗？”旗木卡卡西的眼皮很精神地抬起来，一双雾蒙蒙的黑眼睛忽然闪烁出诡异的光，“她说要做这个很久了呢，带土你可是第一个尝鲜的。”

复读，在宇智波带土心中，野原琳是世界上最美好的女孩。

相对的，旗木卡卡西是世界上最可怕的男人。

在带土最直的直系亲属叫宇智波斑的情况下，这个比他小一岁的人类能得到如此定义，可见卡卡西留给带土的心理阴影有多么重。

带土和卡卡西是小学同学，国中同学，高中卡卡西不知道跑去了哪里。之后琳不上大学，选择开自己的洋食屋，让带土以为三个人的缘分就这么尽了。结果到了大学又碰见卡卡西，虽然不是一个专业，他们却神奇地分在了一个寝室——火之国国立大学的宿舍是双人间。

小时候卡卡西是天才，带土是吊车尾，中间的断层连接上后，现在的卡卡西还是天才，带土也后进了，算是个优秀人物——从不挂科，杀人也从不失手。

按理说，他俩这辈子都可能搭不上界，无奈小学在同一个班见面后，卡卡西对他摘了口罩，眼睛弯弯笑得让带土如沐春风，就把之后的人生赔在了卡卡西手里。

倒不是说带土对卡卡西一见钟情，毕竟之后他们认识了琳，俗话说不是东风压倒西风，就是西风压倒东风，琳的温柔春风到底更胜一筹，虏获了带土的心。

问题就出在了带土喜欢琳上面。让旗木卡卡西这个天才也有了解决不了的事：他十分，非常，非常到异常地相信宇智波带土和野原琳天生一对。

宇智波斑有言：“催婚有如催命。”他说完转头找了千手柱间脱离苦海，但六字真言却镌刻在彼时很崇拜他的带土心里。

于是卡卡西执着撮合他和琳的样子，与斑难得沉痛的表情重合在一起，让带土的DNA动了。

“不要笑得像个媒婆，你下巴上面的痣不是这么用的。”带土把鞋子摆好，说话语气是十足的没好气，“所以你没有病得吃不了饭？”

“咳咳。”卡卡西的咳嗽不似作伪，“有点发烧，加上刚刚结束一份工作，回家的时候躺下就爬不起来了，现在才好点儿。”

“喂……你的脸色真的很差劲。”带土也不是个瞎子，他快步走到卡卡西面前，用手背探测体温，入手滚烫。卡卡西还没意识到什么，在带土手掌下咧嘴笑：“有点冷。”

“冷就对了，你都烧成这样了还有心给我在那儿做媒，真是服了你了。”带土扯着卡卡西睡衣袖子把他往卧室带，“也别吃什么东西了，我看你吃完就要吐，吃颗药给我睡到明天早上再说。”

卡卡西听话地跟着走，然而带土不知道这人脑子里那根关于带土和琳的弦在这时候都能崩得那么紧：“记得吃琳做的红豆糕。我不喜欢吃甜的，你喜欢吃甜的，不对，我喜欢吃秋刀鱼……”

好家伙，真烧糊涂了。

带土翻了个白眼把人塞进被子里，卡卡西靠着床头，“带土……”

“记得吃红豆糕对吧，是，是，我记得，我等会儿就坐在你床边上吃，吃你一床渣。”带土在试杯子里的水温，喝了一口觉得可以，就把水和药一起递到卡卡西面前，盯着他吃下去。见带土不放心的样子，卡卡西张开嘴让他看，舌头上下忽闪，“你看，药吃了。”

“我没当你是八岁小孩，一哭二闹三上吊地不吃药。”带土偏开视线不去看那糟糕的画面，伸手胡乱给卡卡西掖被子，“好了，睡吧。”

“谢谢。”

一听卡卡西这话，带土脖子上的血管立刻直突突。今天他也挺累了，上午跟踪目标，下午动手，晚上骑车一路回来还被卡卡西塞带琳大法好的安利，现在听到这句谢谢，新仇旧恨涌上心头，就差没把手里杯子剩下的水全倒病人头上。

卡卡西已经义无反顾地睡死了过去，在床头灯暖黄的光线下，头发白脸也白的青年被染成一团鹅黄，叫人心中柔软。于是带土只能把杯子里的水自己喝光，关了灯走出去，给卡卡西合上房门。

卡卡西很喜欢对带土说谢谢。这事儿其实放谁身上都很难发现。

小学的时候，仗着自己在家受训的成果，带土拍着胸脯跟琳和卡卡西保证自己罩着他俩，绝不会有人欺负带土的朋友，琳咯咯地笑，卡卡西站在一边弯起眼睛，说：“谢谢啊，带土。”放学之后带土和卡卡西踢罐子，卡卡西看到旗木朔茂遥遥走过来的身影，转头和他说再见：“带土，谢谢你陪我玩。”

都是挺正常的情况，可是带土作为宇智波，情感也是水平线以上的细腻，总觉得卡卡西笑眯眯说谢谢的样子让他浑身不利索。然而即使是在年少不知慕艾的时候，他也能隐约知道，这样莫名其妙拒绝他人的感情是一件不太对的事。

直到国中，带土终于意识到自己对琳的情窦初开，也同时发现琳喜欢的人是卡卡西。他和卡卡西说自己原地失恋的事，卡卡西却很坚定地摇头：“琳怎么会不喜欢你。”

“因为……因为她喜欢的是你啊！”带土也急了，他以为自己这话算是一锤定音，然而卡卡西的神情更惊惶了，“你说得不对！”明明是个很聪明的人，这时候说话却直打磕巴，颠三倒四地否认琳喜欢自己。

带土有些失望：“你怎么能这样否认琳的心意呢？卡卡西，你明明不是这样的人啊。”卡卡西是很认真的人，自己的每一分好意都得到了他恳切地回应，为什么现在，现在要这样看轻琳的喜欢呢？

卡卡西哑口无言，他被口罩遮住半张脸，只有一双眼睛露出来，里面的情绪越来越沉郁，让带土有些心惊。“带土觉得我是怎么样的人呢？”卡卡西的声音很轻，“带土，只有你……”

“我不希望让你感到失望。”

带土甚至有种隐约的感觉，他现在要是回答说——我觉得你应该是个黑发的人，卡卡西明天就能染着一头黑发出现在他面前。

即使已经开始练习夺人性命，带土在那个时刻却是茫然地，几乎是不假思索地吐露真心：“卡卡西是个很温柔，很善良的人。”

要杀人的人必然不和善，可自己也一点都不差劲，所以带土觉得，善良已经是很高的标准了。

卡卡西笑起来：“嗯，我知道该怎么做了，谢谢你，带土。”

于是带土开始过早地体验宇智波斑催婚如催命的人生经验，第一次跑到了他家老头子前头。

“为什么啊？！为什么啊？！”虽然吊着石膏腿，锁骨骨折也没法转头，带土还是坚强地面对天花板大声质问：“我救了他，他都不来看我，就不怕我跟他恩断义绝吗？！”

我看他巴不得。

不，我看他也舍不得。

带土在心里有气无力地想，卡卡西这个人啊，明明随时都表现着我要给你们二人世界的样子，可在琳没有可能出现的时候，卡卡西对他又是一万分的好，说是有求必应也不为过。

琳在一边盯着点滴，语气失落：“卡卡西他，到底在想什么呢？”

“我也不知道。”带土接话，“我要是知道，至于躺在这里喊恩断义绝，结果只是虚张声势吗？”

最后是旗木朔茂把卡卡西拎来了医院，出乎带土意料的是卡卡西完全没有反抗，可琳皱眉的表情让他确定自己心中的违和感确实是空穴来风，有其原因。

卡卡西站在他病床边，对着的正是带土受了伤的那边脸，被绷带包得扎扎实实，于是只有少年轻缓沙哑的声音，看不见卡卡西的脸。“谢谢你，带土。”

他想说的一定不止这些，带土右手打了石膏，没办法去牵卡卡西的手，只能盯着天花板，想象上面是卡卡西的脸，努力在少量吗啡完全无法压制的疼痛中词句清晰地表达自己：“卡卡西，你到琳那边去。”

“带土，我说了我不……”

“我只是想看到你的脸。”

卡卡西没有戴口罩，脸上依旧是没什么颜色，眉毛蹙在一起，终于打破了他平日总是风和日丽的模样。带土满意地在心里点头，嘴上促狭：“道谢就应该当面说啊，卡卡西。”他拦住朋友的话头，“而且，归根结底那些人是冲我来的，我还要谢谢你保护了琳。”

所以请你不要露出那样的表情。

“可是……”

“没有可是。”这次打断卡卡西的是琳，像是没想到女孩会开口，卡卡西傻眼的样子有些滑稽，琳垂着眼，看带土自以为神不知鬼不觉按止痛泵的手，“你是不是想说如果，如果你做了什么，带土就不会受伤了？可是你能改变什么呢？退一万步，那你在车子撞过来的时候不去保护我，是不是带土就不会因为救你而受伤？那按你的想法，我才是最该被责怪的人吗？”

卡卡西反驳的声音很大：“怎么可能怪你！”

琳的声线依旧不高：“所以，你也不应该被怪罪，卡卡西，让带土受伤的真正祸首是那些想要伤害带土的坏蛋啊。”

抱歉，其实你的带土未来大概也许可能也会是那些坏蛋中的一个。带土心里有点虚，最后把锅扣到宇智波斑身上，反正老头子也脱不了干系。说到底他这次，不过是宇智波黑吃黑大意了，毕竟是就算是斑也不能面面俱到，带土这么个好似完全无害的香饽饽放在外面，指不定那老头就是想趁着机会把不长眼的一网打尽。

“而且我的伤也不会有太多影响，卡卡西，你看你每天穿得像个医生，戴着口罩到处晃悠……”带土在止痛药的作用下大起哈欠，“你怎么就不相信……现代医学……”

“他睡着了。”是琳放轻的声音。

一只温热的手贴上他浸出冷汗的脸颊，指尖像是在确认什么一样抚摸过他的左眼。

“谢谢。”

原来卡卡西爱我。带土不知道一句谢谢能够被说得如何婉转，往里面塞进成吨的深情厚意，直到卡卡西对他说。

那之后直到大学，带土再没见过卡卡西。

卡卡西就像是人间蒸发了一样，说是和他的父亲搬去了另一个城市，可是带土拜托止水去查旗木父子的行踪，却一无所获，最后他的焦虑引得斑也关注起来。

“他们是不是出事了，是不是因为我们家的事……”带土不愿意去想这个可能性，但斑直截了当地摇头否认：“旗木朔茂和他儿子还活着。”

“可是……止水说他没有查到……”

斑的眼神让带土慢慢收了声，要说宇智波家谁最靠谱，带土一千个一万个不情愿，还是会指向宇智波斑。老头子在这事儿上也不用骗自己，不然搞得像恶婆婆拆散苦命鸳鸯，不，鸳鸳，呸，什么玩意儿，自己和卡卡西哪里来的这么个人物关系……带土哼哼唧唧谢过斑，去和琳报了卡卡西的平安。

可他的梦中总会出现一只温暖的手掌，覆盖在他的左眼上，是极为珍重的样子。卡卡西的声音在带土耳边回响：“谢谢。”

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 总之就时不时插叙一下回忆什么的  
> 是纯爱（确信

带土站在卡卡西房间门口，抹了把脸，兜里手机从刚才开始就在不停地震动。他掏出来一看，是宇智波佐助，想了想走到另一边阳台上坐下，给人回拨过去。

嘟了大概半分钟以后佐助才接电话，带土也不生气，他今天的脾气被卡卡西一力挑起又摁下去，已经疲惫得不想有再多情绪。现在一边吃着琳做的红豆糕，确实做得一般，但带土也不挑，一边听佐助问他：“你知不知道白牙死了。”

“知道啊，鼬跟我说的。”带土用叉子碾着盒子里的甜食，”不是有个新的白牙，自称是之前那个的儿子？”

“谁知道是不是他儿子啊。”佐助的白眼从声音里都能听出来，“有谁见过白牙的样子吗？”

带土咽下红豆糕：“我大概是见过他一面的，但我不确定那是不是真的白牙。”

在“白牙”死前，带土和他的清理工唯一一次见面，是有一次任务差点失手，被困在目标所在大厦底下停车场，和追兵打游击战。中途一个消瘦的男人持一把短刀突然出现，杀掉靠近带土的两个人之后，架起失血过多的带土，“我给斑发了信息，他说止水会来老地方接你。”面具下男人的声音清亮，“我送你过去。”

“白牙……？”带土脑子已经有点昏沉，冷得上下牙齿打架，“你在……做什么？”

“救你啊。”白牙说得就像我来吃个饭，“快点，带着你我就挡不住那么多人了。”他看着左右没有人了，将到插回刀鞘，直接背起带土脚底抹油一溜烟跑走。

这时候的带土已经同白牙合作了近五年，第一年的时候他做任务是富岳亲自收尾，从第二年开始，在带土尝试着给道上有名的白牙发出请求得到回复后，两个人就开始了长期的配合。他下班白牙上班，倒也奇迹般地一面也没见着。

止水是之后来接带土的人，而那时候白牙已经去继续收尾工作了。止水把带土拖回去缝补好，看他中途醒了，随口问白牙什么样子，带土很是捶胸顿足，说自己没仔细看。他那时候意识不太清醒，只觉得男人肩背很薄，但背着一个肌肉结实的少年跑步还能四平八稳。

“而且他戴了面具，我就算清醒也看不出什么东西。小狗面具倒是挺可爱的。”带土靠在床上评价，得到止水很奇怪地一瞥：“白牙的面具不是狐狸吗？”

“而且你说白牙把你救出来……我记得宇智波家的资料里，白牙好像并不是什么用刀的好手啊。”

难道那个男人不是白牙？

带土这才后怕起来，他相信那是白牙，是因为杀手对委托的清理工就该百分百信任，然而，那个男人如果不是白牙，又怎么知道带土说的“老地方”是哪里。

止水看他脸色不对，伸出一根手指把挣扎着要起来的带土摁下去，“你最好乖乖休息，人家没杀你还救了你，就说明没有恶意。”止水耸了耸，“说不定人家白牙也跟咱们一样，是一家子干活呢？”

现在看来止水似乎说对了。

“你还有任务失手的时候？”佐助听说他被清理工救了，毫不留情笑他，“而且你怎么会觉得那不是白牙，不是说他经常带个狐面上工吗？”带土靠在阳台的摇椅上，心中忽然有种得知了什么小秘密的暗喜，“但是救我的那个人带着狗面具，还会用刀。”

佐助有些惊奇：“那他会是谁啊？”少年脑子转得快，“难不成，好几年前白牙的儿子就开始帮他父亲干活了？”

带土回忆起那人救自己的时候，他还用敬语称呼人家，便不好意思向佐助承认他也是这样想的。

他用敬语也是因为道上风传白牙挑人，然而带土从十四岁开始干活，善后的请求一次也没有被白牙拒绝过，便觉得要尊敬这个平易近人的前辈。

带土还琢磨，这个白牙是不是蛮喜欢自己，他这么跟斑说了以后，得到一个看傻子的眼神。其实斑经常看他像看傻子，但那一次的眼神侮辱性尤其强，因为其中还带着一分怜悯，斑问他：“你和琳还有卡卡西怎么样了？”

带土当场破功：“你个老头子，哪壶不开提哪壶！”

那时候带土和卡卡西再次见面没多久。两个人在宿舍狭路相逢，卡卡西似乎一点都不吃惊，还是一张白口罩，一张白生生的脸，一双黑黢黢却又温柔的眼睛，看着带土笑：“好久不见。”

带土的手握在行李箱把手上，脑袋空了一刹那。

“琳她没有选择上大学。”他说完就像扇自己一嘴巴子，然而卡卡西一点都没有那些爱情小说里那样黯然的神色，甚至点了点头：“她的洋食屋开在学校旁边，我收拾完房间以后还去吃了顿饭，物美价廉。”

这人看着甚至还有些欣慰，“她和我说了好多关于带土的事，你复健的时候有多努力，学习后来慢慢变好……”卡卡西走到带土身边，将他的手从行李箱上拿下来，“咦，带的东西不是很多……”

“啊，因为家就在学校旁边。”带土自然而然跟上卡卡西的脚步，“周末会回去，所以感觉不需要带太多东西……”

他还是没能忍住：“你呢？在那之后你搬到哪里去了？”

卡卡西靠在桌边，笑眯眯：“这里那里都有停留啦，因为父亲工作的调动。”完全没有要说清楚的意思，带土不依不饶：“那你为什么不联系我了？现在你突然又出现，好像这么些年的时间完全不存在一样。”

“四年是很短的时间。”卡卡西摘下口罩，“一下子就过去啦。”

“你今年也才十八岁都不到，”带土尖锐地指出来，“四年都赶上你四分之一辈子了。”他心中其实很委屈，语气越烈，眼眶越热：“卡卡西，四年对我来说好慢啊，真的好慢……”

四年时间足够带土长高很多，还足够他杀掉一个资料夹的人。这四年来他从来没有做过双手鲜血的梦，连斑都说他在这方面天纵奇才，是个非常无可救药的杀人好手。带土没有告诉他的是，自己并不是没有做噩梦——说梦里被人感谢是噩梦一定会被斑笑到坟里去，但如果这梦今天做，明天做，后天做，日日做，那便很可怕了。

带土不是没有分析过自己的心理，想到最后还是觉得卡卡西才是罪魁祸首，为什么有人会抛下情深意切的告白以后人间蒸发，他是不是指望着让带土念一辈子？

日日思念一个人当然是不可能的事情，带土还有任务要做，还有学业要保证，琳也在他身边安稳地待着，所以带土只是偶尔早上起床，想起夜里梦中，卡卡西温柔的手，会在心里数数，那个白发的少年离开多久了。

卡卡西如果真如带土所想那样恶劣，那么他成功了。

带土握住卡卡西的肩膀，他长高了，卡卡西也从比他矮半个头，很争气地长到了几乎平视的身高。卡卡西没有他看起来那么单薄，已经是青年的肩背在带土的手掌下起伏，骨骼上显而易见覆盖着锻炼得当的肌肉。

“我一直都很想你。”带土的眼泪还是落下来，小时候他一流泪就会让卡卡西和琳围着他转，于是眼泪成了小带土的有力工具，只是卡卡西离开以后，他看着同样失落的琳，却再也不想用眼泪吸引注意力了，

现在他直视着卡卡西，感觉眼眶里的水珠往下滑，蹭在脸上痒痒的，鼻涕也快要憋不住了，带土心中暗道：“说点什么啊，卡卡西，说你也想我。”

“嗯，我也很想念带土。”卡卡西弯起眼睛。

骗人。

于是大学开始的两年时间里，带土都在和卡卡西冷战。可卡卡西好像毫无感觉，偶尔出没在琳的店里，和女孩调侃带土的感情发展问题。

带土后知后觉，卡卡西是不是不再喜欢我了，他想。

所以斑向他提起卡卡西和琳，那就是揭了伤疤还往上倒双氧水，老头子就想欣赏带土咕噜咕噜往外冒气的样子，非常恶劣，很符合他们宇智波的身份。

带土气急败坏但还是和他解释：“我的意思是，白牙可能觉得我是个不可多得的后辈人才！”

斑笑得更欢：“那你可真是想多了，不如还是觉得他喜欢你吧。”


End file.
